wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Aoi
is one of the antagonists of selector infected WIXOSS series. Appearance Akira is small in stature, has orange hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes. Overall, she has an attractive appearance. She has two hair accessories on the right side of her hair. Her job as a model demands her to wear different sets of outfits, but is oftenly seen wearing her school-issued uniform with a jumper. On occasion, she wears a purple hoodie over her school uniform. For some reason, according to Ruuko, she looks like a tangerine. Personality At first, Akira appears to have a bright, bubbly personality (typical of the archetypical high-school idol). However, she harbors a cruel and sadistic personality that is willing to go to any means to accomplish her "wish." She also commonly says the phrase "Aki-lucky!" when discovering that she can cause misfortune for others. Depending on the situation, she can use her charms or her cute facade to get what she wants. She can also achieve this by intimidating others. She also displays stalker tendencies, especially when she got Yuzuki's phone number pressuring her and Ruuko to play a Selector Battle with each of them. Although she isn't smart and is poor, she has confidence in her looks. She hates Iona Urazoe for taking the spotlight away from her. As a result, she suffers from an inferiority complex towards Iona and this worsens after she lost her job as a model and losing to Iona in a selector battle. She is also quite impatient as she wanted to have her wish granted almost immediately and even threatened to rip up her LRIG. She is also foul-mouthed. Since she is poor, she tends to "borrow" clothes from her modelling agency, but never returning them, much to the staff's dismay. Ever since she became active in Selector Battles, she had always been late or absent for her photo shoots. After suffering from facial disfigurement she becomes more foul-mouthed and does not bother to hide her true nature. As a result of her horrific experience, she becomes more prone to a series of violent outbursts, strongly suggesting that she is also mentally unstable. However, this is suppressed by Ulith who claims to love her. She falls in love with her and this resulted in her changing her nickname from "Aki-lucky" to "Aki-lovely". This also resulted in her to be easily manipulated by Ulith to do her bidding. Because of her new relationship with Ulith, she wants to maintain it and tries her best to do Ulith's favors out of fear that Ulith might leave her. After being called unsightly by Ulith she snaps and stabs her and began to refer to herself as Akira Aoi discarding the nickname "Aki-lovely". Background Akira was born to a poor family and lives with her mother in a small flat. In 2012, she made her debut as a model on the "Valentine's Day Special" edition page in a popular magazine. She made her next appearance in the same year on the "Summer of Excitement" edition, which had an article of her featuring her personal belongings. Since then, she has been a famous model and was always the center of attention of the staff in her modelling agency until Iona Urazoe became a model. Ever since Iona's appearance, they have appeared together on advertisements and is talked about in magazines. However, Iona was more attention-grabbing than her and the staff's attention shifted from her to Iona. No matter how she dressed or posed, the spotlight of attention was taken away from her, a fact that frustrates her. She attends at a local middle school as of the beginning of the series and has a posse of her own. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- She encounters the LRIG Piruluk and becomes her Selector. At some point after these events, she began promoting WIXOSS together with Iona in advertisements. selector infected WIXOSS While walking with her two friends on the way to school one day, she was approached by a shy bespectacled girl from another school asking for a Selector Battle. She complies and invites the girl and two other nearby Selectors to a secluded area. selector spread WIXOSS After stabbing Ulith, she left the scene walking aimlessly, to which Mirurun commenting on how nasty her action was. She then states that she has to continue her Selector Battles and when asked of her wish, she tearfully responded that she wanted Ulith's scar to heal followed by her saying "Aki-lucky" unenthusiastically. Sometime after, she overhears Chiyori asking Ruuko and Hitoe for a Selector Battle in an alley and she interrupted them saying that she'd accept her challenge. Out of fear of the cruelty she's capable of, Hitoe and Ruuko grabbed Chiyori and ran out of the scene. Just as she was about to chase after them, she gets a text message from Ulith to meet her at a playground. She meets up with Ulith at the playground, who was more than displeased at her lateness, referring to her as "Aki-lovely". She replies by saying that she is no longer that person, declaring herself as Akira Aoi, the one who would beat and save Ulith. Relationships Piruluk Akira is the master of Piruluk. Iona Urazoe Akira and Iona appear in magazines together in Episode 1, suggesting that they are celebrities who work together. In episode 6, it is revealed that Akira and Iona share a toxic relationship, as Akira wished to ruin Iona's career. In season 2, after experiencing facial disfigurement, her hatred towards Iona worsens so much that anyone mentioning her name is enough to provoke her to physically assault a fan. Playstyle Akira uses a blue deck, relying on forcing the opponent to discard cards from their hand and gaining advantage through field control. A typical example of her tactics is seen in Episode 2, when she empties Hitoe's hand quickly and manages to freeze her Sparrow, preventing it from attacking. In terms of her attitude in battles, she is shown to be manipulative of her opponent, psychologically exploiting his or her weaknesses in order to meet her own ends. This is further supported by the power of her LRIG (Piruluk) and gain knowledge of her opponent's wish. By doing so, she was able to easily defeat Hitoe and Yuzuki. Trivia * She bears a striking resemblance to Remember, Kiyoi Mizushima's (Piruluk) former LRIG. * Despite her short stature, she was able to kidnap Hitoe who was taller than her by herself. * Her personality is close to a yangire. Character Art Designs Selector_Infected_WIXOSS_-_PV_00.46.png anichara04_1.png|Front body anichara04_3.png|Close-up and back Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Antagonists